


O amor é seguro

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Peter e Gamora ficam presos em uma caverna após um desmoronamento em uma batalha. Rocket tenta abrir caminho com uma bomba, mas só os deixa ainda mais presos. Enquanto Rocket e Groot se dirigem à Milano para buscar a ajuda de Drax e Mantis, resta a Peter e Gamora passarem o tempo sozinhos enquanto esperam.
Relationships: Gam - Relationship, Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	O amor é seguro

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia dessa one veio do nada de madru quando eu já ia dormir. xD Acho que foi culpa do black out que deu aqui na rua ontem à noite. Primeiro black out que eu tô sozinha em casa de noite.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Droga, Rocket! – Peter reclamou – Sua explosão só fez nos soterrar ainda mais.

\- Para de reclamar Senhor das Asneiras! Pelo menos eu tentei! – O guaxinim gritou do lado de fora da caverna onde Peter e Gamora estavam presos após um desmoronamento inesperado no meio da batalha.

\- Eu sou Groot...?

\- Não, Groot. Você ainda não tem tamanho suficiente pra remover essas pedras. São maiores que você. Vamos voltar pra nave e chamar Drax. Vai ser mais rápido com ele ajudando. E trazer a nave junto agora que acabamos com esses inúteis – se referiu aos bandidos mortos no chão.

Drax e Mantis ficaram encarregados de proteger a carga que transportavam, documentos valiosos que haviam sido roubados de Xandar e agora recuperados pelos Guardiões.

\- Se você nos deixar aqui por brincadeira...

\- Voltaremos logo – ele falou, interrompendo a ameaça de Gamora – Dá pra ver que tem uma abertura entre as pedras. Dá pra tirar vocês antes que fiquem sem ar. Tentem não dormir, só por precaução.

\- Espera aí! ROCK! GROOT!

\- Eles se foram, Peter – Gamora falou conformada, sentando-se no chão com as costas contra a parede de pedra.

Peter suspirou olhando para a modesta fresta de luz do sol que iluminava a pequena caverna, e sentou-se ao lado da namorada. Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio e Peter decidiu quebrá-lo. Era um raro momento em que podiam conversar sozinhos.

\- Já esteve presa numa caverna antes?

\- Já vivi muito pior.

\- Desculpe por te lembrar disso.

A zehoberi acenou com a cabeça negativamente, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Mas sozinha. Agora você está aqui.

Peter a olhou e retribuiu o sorriso gentil que ela já tinha para ele. Após uma profunda troca de olhares, Gamora se aproximou cautelosamente e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ainda estava se acostumando com aquilo. Fazia apenas dois meses que namoravam e que por muito, muito pouco, Peter não tinha perdido seu pai adotivo. Ele apoiou a cabeça contra a dela e os dois começaram a conversar. Falaram sobre as batalhas solitárias que haviam enfrentado antes de se conhecerem, dos momentos bons da infância e das coisas boas de seus planetas natal.

\- Desde que quebramos aquela coisa implícita... – Peter começou devagar, temendo por sua vida – Eu não te beijei nenhuma vez... – falou calmamente.

\- Você me beijou várias vezes.

\- Claro que sim... – ele respondeu, a envolvendo com um braço – Você é a mulher mais linda da galáxia – disse baixinho, beijando seus cabelos e vendo Gamora sorrir – Mas acho que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Gamora se mexeu, claramente nervosa, mas não se afastou dele.

\- Foi você que prometeu ir devagar por mim, Senhor das Estrelas.

\- Eu sei. Só queria te provocar – sorriu, mas por pouco tempo, pois Gamora lhe deu um forte soco no outro braço – Ai!! Eu nunca faria nada que você não quer... Eu não quero te machucar, Mora. Eu prometi isso a você. Só estava brincando com você, querida. A última coisa que desejo no universo é vê-la se sentir mal por qualquer coisa que seja, especialmente se for eu.

Mais silêncio. O coração de Peter se apertou, começando a considerar que tinha acabado de quebrar sua promessa acidentalmente. Mas o próximo instante aconteceu tão rápido que ele só percebeu que tinha se virado na direção de Gamora quando os lábios dela já estavam nos seus. Um toque tímido e inseguro, mas ainda sincero e cheio de amor. E Peter sabia que não era por não saber como fazê-lo, mas porque ela estava assustada. O beijo acabou cuidadosamente e agora ambos se encaravam sem palavras.

\- Mora, eu... – começou num sussurro.

Ela levou dois dedos a seus lábios para silenciá-lo.

\- Eu quis fazer isso. Acho que queria há muito tempo – sua voz não passava de um sussurro – Às vezes eu queria ter sua coragem, Peter.

\- Mas você tem, muito mais que eu. Não é todo mundo que sobrevive a tudo que você passou e fica vivo pra salvar a galáxia duas vezes.

Gamora lhe mostrou o mais lindo sorriso e acariciou seu rosto com uma das mãos.

\- É irônico, não acha? Precisar de coragem pras coisas mais simples...

\- Não é simples. É por isso que precisa de coragem. Parece algo simples, mas você precisa de coragem porque é algo importante – Peter lhe disse segurando sua mão na dele – Só por confiar em mim sabendo do meu passado, você tem muita coragem, amor.

Gamora poderia ter rido da última afirmação dele, mas seu cérebro travou na palavra que ele usou para se referir a ela, _amor_. Tomou uma profunda respiração, sentindo todo o seu corpo esquentar por dentro e uma sensação que não conseguia identificar transbordar em seu peito. Podia ser felicidade, euforia, paixão, ou tudo isso junto, Gamora não sabia. Ela havia caído, e agora teria que lidar com as consequências disso. O amor fora algo tão normal para ela antes de conhecer Thanos... E agora a assustava tanto. Queria acreditar que Peter podia mudar isso. E ele já estava mudando. Pensou por vários segundos antes de emitir suas próximas palavras, palavras que só diria a ele, e mais ninguém em todo o universo.

\- Thanos me fez temer o amor. Me faça acreditar que isso é errado, e que estarei segura.

Peter a olhou com tristeza, pensando no quanto era cruel fazer alguém pensar desse jeito, e sua mente viajou até as histórias que Gamora havia lhe contado, quase pode ver uma garotinha de pele verde, com oito ou dez anos, correndo livre e feliz pelos campos com seus pais, enquanto se abraçavam e riam, quando amar era bom, era normal, era seguro. Se essa Gamora que acreditava no amor existiu um dia, e fora enterrada por Thanos, Peter queria devolver sua vida.

\- Eu não sou a melhor pessoa pra ser um bom exemplo, mas acredite, quando eu digo que amo você, eu nunca falei algo tão sério pra alguém por toda a minha vida. O amor dói muitas vezes, nos preocupamos com quem amamos e a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer dói, mas se pensarmos só nisso não vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos. O amor é bom, Mora. É a melhor coisa que pode ter em sua vida, e é seguro aceitá-lo. Eu acho que não estou encontrando as palavras certas pra te explicar, mas o que quero dizer é que... Você não tem que ter medo dele, porque eu estou aqui com você. E você pode me falar qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que te deixar preocupada, triste ou assustada. Eu nunca vou repreender você por isso. Eu também não vou te apressar pra nada. Eu amo você, e tudo que eu mais quero é ver você cada dia mais feliz.

Os olhos da zehoberi brilharam com lágrimas. Ela fechou os olhos e permitiu que Peter a abraçasse com força afagando suas costas e beijando sua testa.

\- Obrigada, Peter... – ela sussurrou.

\- Estou com você – ele respondeu sorrindo.

— Mas se contar sobre o que aconteceu aqui a alguém, eu vou matar você no mesmo instante.

Peter riu e a encarou.

\- Eu não arriscaria isso. Quero muito mais desses quando estivermos sozinhos... Desde que você também queira... Eu te amo – sussurrou, perdido em seus olhos castanhos.

\- Também te amo.

Não sabiam quem começou o próximo beijo, mas agora ele podia sentir Gamora muito mais relaxada, entregando-se completamente a ele, confiando nele, e até em si mesma. Seus lábios se moveram suavemente um contra o outro tanto tempo quanto seus corpos se permitiram ficar sem ar. E só pararam ao se lembrarem que Rocket podia voltar em breve. Gamora tornou a se apoiar em seu ombro e os dois trocaram um sorriso e se abraçaram, compartilhando um silêncio agradável e cheio de felicidade.

\- Rock está demorando. Vamos acabar morrendo sufocados aqui – a guerreira disse alguns minutos depois.

\- Tente dormir um pouco. Eu acordo você se algo acontecer.

\- Acho que dormir estava nas recomendações do que não devíamos fazer.

\- Estamos respirando, não estamos? Rock vai voltar logo.

Apenas se olharam e sorriram por algum tempo. Os olhos da zehoberi lentamente se fecharam quando Peter começou a afagar seus cabelos. Ele realmente tinha a impressão de haver menos ar conforme o tempo passava, só não quisera alarmar Gamora com isso. Rocket precisava se apressar. E assim os minutos correram... E Peter não sabia se estava cansado de tédio ou por motivos realmente preocupantes. Olhou para Gamora, se questionando se era mais seguro fazê-la ficar acordada. Acionou sua máscara, e após três longas e profundas respirações, a tirou e a colocou nela, como fizera em Luganenhum. Mesmo dormindo, a assassina verde inspirou profundamente, como se o corpo estivesse buscando por ar suficiente.

\- Droga, Rock! – Xingou baixinho.

De repente Peter suspeitou ter ouvido o som de pedras sendo movidas, e Drax discutindo com Rock, mas estava ficando longe, longe, longe...

******

\- Ele está bem. A diminuição temporária de oxigênio não afetou o cérebro.

Uma mão pequena em sua cabeça. Menor que a de Gamora. Mantis...

\- Peter...! – Batidas leves em sua bochecha, e pelo som e a sensação, ele estava usando sua máscara novamente, Gamora...

\- Eu sou Groot!!! – Mãozinhas pequenas puxando sua mão insistentemente.

\- Acorda logo, seu idiota!! – Rocket – Não passamos por tudo isso pra você morrer agora.

\- Acorde, amigo – Drax, preocupado.

Peter piscou algumas vezes, focando o céu azul que estava encarando. Ergueu a mão e apertou o botão para desfazer a máscara.

\- Rock... Precisamos deixar a nave mais perto da próxima vez que formos explodir coisas – ele falou.

\- EU SOU GROOT!! – O bebê sorriu e pulou em cima de Peter, que sorriu de volta e o envolveu com uma das mãos.

\- Seu idiota!!

Encarou uma nervosa Gamora e seus olhares conversavam. Seus amigos não saberiam, não estavam lá para ver sua conversa solitária, mas eles sim.

_Por que colocou a máscara em mim?!_

_Eu não podia deixar nada te acontecer. Eu nunca deixaria. Eu prometi pra você, e pra mim mesmo te manter segura._

_Obrigada por estar lá pra mim._

Gamora sorriu e tomou um de suas mãos na dela. Mantis ainda tocando a cabeça de Peter, sentiu atentamente cada sensação, e não pode deixar de sorrir.

\- Nossa família é muito feliz – a jovem com antenas falou ao afastar-se de Peter.

Todos a olharam surpresos e felizes. Era a primeira vez que Mantis falava algo assim, e a primeira vez que se referia a si mesma como parte da família.

\- É muito bom ouvir isso de você – Drax lhe disse, e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

\- AAH!! Deixem desse sentimentalismo, estou ficando enjoado!! O Senhor dos Asteróides já está bem. Vamos logo embora daqui.

Os outros guardiões sorriram quando Rock virou as costas, indo com Groot na direção da Milano. Drax e Gamora ajudaram Peter a levantar. Quando ele parecia bem de pé, Drax e Mantis seguiram Rock e Groot, e o casal entrou por último na Milano, de mãos dadas, trocando um sorriso cheio de amor e cumplicidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
